Patrick / Patka
| First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 35 | AppID = Patrick / Patka | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = true | C2App = true | Name = Patrick / Patka | AKA = Batrick / Batka (bat form) Centipatrick / Centipatka (centipede form) Patoad (in toad form) Togmomith (true name) | CreatureType = Fiend (Demon) | Race = Quasit | Class = Sidekick (Expert) | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Abyssal; Common | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Phandalin | Family = | Connections = Plan B (familiar of Skaus) | Profession = Familiar | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = 15 | AC = 13 | DC = 12 | Str = 5 | Dex = 19 | Con = 10 | Int = 7 | Wis = 10 | Cha = 10 }} Patka, formerly known as Patrick, is the familiar of Skaus Dread Hymn. Skaus has only ever summoned him in the form of a quasit. As a companion, his actions are controlled by his summoner, Cam S., while he is almost exclusively role-played by the Dungeon Master, Ben P. When it loses all hit points (or if Skaus ever wanted to change its form), Skaus can cast the find familiar spell again to bring Patrick/Patka back or change itsform. 'Name' When first summoned, Skaus introduced the quasit to Plan B as "Patrick". Skaus mentioned that Patrick is not the quasit's real name, but that his name (spoken in Abyssal) is so horrifying that Patrick never uses it. (It should also be noted that Skaus does not speak Abyssal, and therefore does not know Patrick's real name anyway.) In "Hitching a Ride", the Hooded Woman revealed that Patrick's real name is Togmomith, shortly before banishing him. When Skaus was finally able to resummon the quasit in "Unexpected Alliances", it returned as a female and called itself "Patka". 'Forms' When first summoned, Patrick/Patka took the form of a more masculine (albeit asexual) quasit. After being banished by the Hooded Woman and subsequently resummoned, he changed forms into a more feminine-looking quasit. Although it primary takes the form of a quasit, through the find familiar spell Skaus could change Patrick/Patka's form into various creatures, including: * Bat * Cat * Crab * Fish (quipper) * Frog (toad) * Hawk * Lizard * Octopus * Owl * Poisonous snake * Rat * Raven * Sea horse * Spider * Weasel Because of Skaus' warlock class feature Pact of the Chain, he also has the ability to summon Patrick/Patka into the form of: * Imp * Pseudodragon * Sprite 'Abilities' As a familiar, Patrick/Patka can appear, disappear, and/or reappear at Skaus' whim (requires one action). Skaus can issue telepathic commands to it. Skaus can see through its eyes and ears, though this renders Skaus' body temporarily blind and deaf. Quasits also inherently have the shapechanger ability, allowing Patrick/Patka to change form without Skaus needing to cast the find familiar spell. It can shapechange into these forms: * Bat * Centipede * Toad Patrick/Patka can turn invisible at will, and spends much of its time in this state. Plan B frequently takes advantage of this ability to use him/her for reconnaissance and scouting. Quasit Traits * Darkvision * Condition Immunity (poisoned) * Damage Immunity (poison) * Damage Resistance (cold; lightning; bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical attacks) * Invisibility * Magic Resistance * Poison Claws * Scare * Shapechanger Sidekick Abilities * Cunning Action * Helpful Trivia * Plan B once found a magical sword that was as light as a feather outside of combat, but during combat situations weighed an excessive amount to the point where it could not be used. Because of this odd feature, Skaus gave the sword to Patrick to use as a prop. * Patrick has a very unique way of counting, where he will always sum up totals in terms of individual ones. This usually takes him a significant amount of time to accomplish.